


Arrowheads

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-25
Updated: 2004-06-25
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Simon has had enough, Book comes up with a solution.





	Arrowheads

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Disclaimer: This is a piece of "fanfiction" in the world of "Firefly", which belongs to Joss Wheldon and other persons and entities, per counsel's opinion, my use of the milieu of that series falls within either 'fair use' or the 'parody exception' (or both), as this is an exercise in literary composition and is not for material gain. Notes: My first attempt in this fandom. Be gentle, please. Lawrence81@iwon.com This is to be imagined as occurring after the series as made, including the unbroadcast episodes. Slight spoilers--perhaps--for Ariel. There are some references to things that happened after the series-as-made and before the beginning of this story, which may be fleshed out later in another story. This is basically gen, although there are a couple of bits that could--if you have that kind of mind--be taken as pre-slash.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: This is a piece of "fanfiction" in the world of "Firefly", which belongs to Joss Wheldon and other persons and entities, per counsel's opinion, my use of the milieu of that series falls within either 'fair use' or the 'parody exception' (or both), as this is an exercise in literary composition and is not for material gain. Notes: My first attempt in this fandom. Be gentle, please. Lawrence81@iwon.com This is to be imagined as occurring after the series as made, including the unbroadcast episodes. Slight spoilers--perhaps--for Ariel. There are some references to things that happened after the series-as-made and before the beginning of this story, which may be fleshed out later in another story. This is basically gen, although there are a couple of bits that could--if you have that kind of mind--be taken as pre-slash.  


* * *

Arrowheads

## Arrowheads

Arrowheads & Crosses 

By 

**BAW**

Disclaimer: This is a piece of "fanfiction" in the world of "Firefly", which belongs to Joss Wheldon and other persons and entities; per counsel's opinion, my use of the milieu of that series falls within either 'fair use' or the 'parody exception' (or both), as this is an exercise in literary composition and is not for material gain. 

be imagined as occurring after the series as made, including the unbroadcast episodes. Slight   
spoilers--perhaps--for Ariel. There are some references to things that happened after the   
series-as-made and before the beginning of this story, which may be fleshed out later in   
another story. This is basically gen, although there are a couple of bits that could--if you have   
that kind of mind--be taken as pre-slash.

Thanks to Pen, DeEngi, and others for beta work. 

Archive: Wherever; just tell me first. 

"Captain." 

Mal Reynolds looked up from the table in the mess hall, where he had laid out the ship's account books, unsurprised to see Dr. Simon Tam standing on the other side, looking unpleasantly like a defendant allocuting to a particularly revolting crime. 

"Yes, Doc?" 

"This can't go on." 

"What can't?" asked Mal, leaning back in his chair with a sigh while fixing a flinty gaze on the young doctor. 

"All of this. Me; River; the ship; us as part of the crew. We almost got you killed. Or worse. Not to mention every one else. When Jayne and Zo came crashing through the door, it was like the Holy Archangels coming to release lost souls from Hell, but matters could have gone the other way just as easily." 

"And your point is?" 

"I want you to let us off at the next major port." 

"And by 'us' you mean?" asked Mal, knowing full whom what the younger man meant, but needing to hear him say it. 

"My sister and me. I'm very grateful for all you have done for us, really, I am. But it can't go on; this time it was you--the next time it might be Wash, or Kaylee, or Inara we put in danger; that can't happen. I've learned a lot from you and from the rest of the crew about living on the edge. River and I can manage. Or, if we can't, at least we won't be endangering our friends if we're caught." 

"Did I say I wanted you to leave?" 

"No." 

"Has anyone else, recently, said that they wanted you gone?" 

"No." 

"Do you really want to go?" 

Simon looked down and wrung his hands; he then raised his head and made a face like someone about to take a bite of something he knew would taste nasty. 

"Captain, what I want isn't important. The ship is. The crew is. River and I are a liability. You've been wonderful, really, and so has everyone else. Even Jayne, lately. But we can't impose on you any more. There's a bit of poetry from Earth-that-Was. 'No love, said he, but vanity/sets love a task like that.'" 

"Well, Doc," said Mal, "I can't deny that what you're saying is logical. But I'll quote you another line from Earth-that-Was. 'The heart hath reasons whereof reason knoweth not.' I never understood that until now, but if you and that crazy sister of yours were to leave and get caught up by the Bluehands, I'd never forgive myself, and I don't think any of us could. Even Jayne." 

"Jayne?" 

"Especially Jayne. He wouldn't admit it to save himself from the Reavers, but he likes you two. Oh, he was nervous around you at first--he wasn't sure what your sister might do, and he's not so thick that he can't figure out that someone who can put a person together knows how to take someone apart--but Jayne has a protective streak a mile wide, and after that incident on Ctestephon those instincts firmly fixed on you two," replied Mal, carefully forbearing to mention the other reason Jayne would be sorry for the Bluehands' triumph. 

"Jayne?" asked the doctor, obviously not being able to get his mind fully around the concept. 

"Yes, he does." 

"Well, to use the vernacular, 'Who'd a thunk it!?' But still. . . " 

"Yes?" 

"The danger remains. And beyond that. . . ." 

"What." 

"I can't." 

"Can't what?" 

"Put her to rights. Oh, yes, the drugs help, a bit, especially after what I learned on Ariel. But I can't cure her. And every day a little less of the mei-mei I remember is there. Sometime everything will be gone, and just the shell will be left. It would be almost better if the Bluehands were to get her! " 

At this point, the doctor's iron control began to waver. The Captain--who, despite his persona of the 'mean old man' was far from stupid or insensitive--realized that, when the level of icy control that Simon usually maintained went, it generally went all the way; he grabbed a handful of napkins in anticipation of the younger man's collapse into a sobbing pile of goo. 

"There, there, Simon," he sail, awkwardly patting the doctor's shoulder, "It isn't that bad. Tell anyone and I'll deny it, but you have more than just a little sister. Book thinks of you as a nephew or son, Inara and Zo treat you like a kid brother, and. . . . ." 

"And you are the overbearing eldest brother who deputizes for the absent father," said Simon, almost smiling," but all the more reason that we should leave. Sooner or later we'll get caught, and we'll take the rest of you down with us, for which I'd never forgive myself. Please, let us go." 

"Now, now, we'll not have that kind of talk. We're not without resources here; I'll talk to Inara and Book. They both have connections--preachers and whores both hear many secrets and know the truths behind many lies. Mayhap they can come up with something. Now, go wash your face and show us a smile come suppertime; the Shepherd's cooking, and that usually means something special. Don't worry--we'll come up with something!" 

The young man left the room, still hiccoughing slightly; Mal gazed after him, thinking how he reminded him of. . . no, best not to think about that. Mal shoved the memory of another young doctor into a box labeled Things We Do Not Think About and slammed the lid shut. 

* * *

"So," said Inara, pouring her special herbal tea, "You want me to use my Guild connections..." 

"...Or me my Church connections," added the Shepherd, 

"To conceal two people whom the Alliance ...," continued Inara. 

"....not to mention the Bluehands... " 

"...whoever and whatever they are, would stick at almost nothing to get a hold of." added the Companion, "And we should do this because...?" "Because," said Mal, between clenched teeth, "Simon has saved both your lives more than once. Because he has proven his loyalty to this ship and its crew. Because he thinks of you as an uncle and an elder sister-although he'd deny both under torture-and you think of him as a nephew and a younger brother-which you'd both likewise deny. Because you both owe a debt of loyalty to me, and the people who are after him and his mooncalf sister are people whom I would love to hump. And because at least one of you, I suspect, has something to atone for. Something big." 

The Shepherd and the Companion looked at each other. Inara lifted a cup and saucer. 

"One lump, or two, Shepherd?" 

"No sugar, please." 

"Very well. Cake?" 

"Bread-and-butter, please." 

"Jam?" 

"No thank you." 

"What an interesting sound he's making." 

"Almost like the pressure cooker in the galley." 

"Will steam start coming out of his ears, do you think?" 

"We'd better tell him before it gets to that." 

"Shall we?" 

"Yes." 

"Will you go first?" 

"Oh, no. You." 

"I wouldn't think of it." 

"Very well," said Book, "Mal, you didn't have to ask. We've been thinking of the matter for a long time, but Simon wasn't ready to let go." 

"Much as I would like to," admitted Inara regretfully, "I'm afraid I can't get the Guild to help. The Grand Mistress is sympathetic, but she won't-or, perhaps, can't. I'd love to explain that, but there are certain things I must not discuss outside the Guild." 

"However, I may be able to help," said Book, placing an item on the table. 

Mal picked it up. It was an enameled metal plate about as large as his palm. Roughly triangular, but with curved edges. One side was black, with four gold arrowheads, their points aligned in the center, forming a cross-of-eight-points. The other side was white, with a red cross in the center, charged with a white crescent. 

"Are you telling me that you're a..." said the Captain, thinking that this would explain a great deal. 

"No. My Order is much smaller and younger. But I know some people who are. I will send a coded Wave, and see what comes back." 

* * *

"So," said Simon at the crew meeting, upon hearing Book's suggestion, "You're one of them, and never told us?" 

"No," replied Book, "I'm not. But I know some of them. And I've contacted some of them. At the next major port some of them will come on the pretext of wanting to hire Serenity. They may offer you help. Or they may not. What they may or may not do is beyond my control." 

"Exactly who are they?" asked Wash. 

"Back on Earth-that-Was, there were organizations," explained the Shepherd, "that attempted to alleviate human suffering, particularly those caused by conflicts between the old nations. Some offered medical assistance. Some acted as go-betweens. Some monitored the treatment of refugees, prisoners, and others whom most considered human refuse. When we abandoned Earth-that-Was, these organizations underwent a series of consolidations--I won't bore you with the entire history--ending up into two linked Orders: the Golden Arrowhead Fellowship and the Red Cross Companions. The former are a paramilitary group, the latter are a healing order. They are beholden to no government, no syndicate, and no faction--in short, to nothing outside of themselves. They are sworn not to intervene in any government's internal affairs, but to do what they can to succor those who suffer from the consequences of conflict and natural disasters." 

"During the War," mused Zo , "the Whitecoats would come onto the battlefield and care for the wounded. They couldn't be everywhere, but they aided Alliance and Independent alike." 

"They maintained enclaves of refuge," added Mal, "and woe betide anyone---Alliance or Independent--who tried to violate Asylum. The Whitecoats ran them, but the Arrowheads guarded them; nobody, but nobody, messed with the Arrowheads." 

"The Alliance would think three times before locking horns with them," said Inara, "The Bluehands even would think twice. Not because they are necessarily more powerful, but because they offer valuable services which nobody else does." 

"Simon," said Book, leaning forward and lowering his voice, "they have medical knowledge nobody else has. They might be able to cure River. If nothing else, they'd be able to protect her. At least talk to them." 

Simon looked down, hunching his shoulders over and rocking slightly; it did not escape anyone's notice that what he had been through might well have started Simon on his way to becoming as crazy as his sister. 

"O.K., I'll talk to them," said Simon in a small voice. 

* * *

Avalon was a world of trees. Not the great forests that looked like green cathedrals, but of fruit and nut trees. Avalon apples were famous even in the Core Worlds. In addition to stasispreserved fresh fruit, Avalon's jellies, fruit butters, dried fruits, wines, and the like were well known. Furthermore, aside from the fruits, Avalon exported wood; not lumber for construction, but fine furniture and small art items. It was this that Serenity was supposedly after. They would buy these items cheaply at Avalon, and would be able to sell them at a pretty profit on Persephone or some other trade-world; some of the items would even make their way to the Core, and would double in value several times over. 

The people of Avalon were generally a quiet, law-abiding bunch; this did not mean that they were weak, for they maintained a Militia which was more than able to take care of obstreperous outsiders. Not that there were many of those, for the ciders, fruit wines, and brandies of Avalon tended to produce mellow drunks. 

Mal had sent Simon, Inara, and Jayne to the craft market with a hired mule; he and Zo went to the fruit market on the ship's mule. Wash and Kaylee stayed on the ship with River, while Book was seen heading towards the large wooden church in the center of the town. 

Much later, after the new cargo was loaded--some bought outright 'on spec', some on consignment to merchants at various ports--the Shepherd was seen approaching the ship. With him in the groundtruck were four strangers, wearing the distinctive uniforms of the Red Cross Companions and the Golden Arrowhead Fellowship. 

"Captain," called Book, "we've got a cargo for you. Is there any room left?" 

"A bit. What is it? And where for?" 

"Permission to come aboard to discuss it?" asked one of the Whitecoats. 

"Come right on in." 

The two Whitecoats were a man and a woman, both about Simon's age. The woman was nondescript--medium height, medium build, brown hair, brown eyes; the man was short, but stocky and muscular, with long, wavy auburn hair pulled into a pony tail and bright blue eyes. While his colleague was very calm and placid, he seemed full of nervous energy. 

"A Firefly! I love these. Small, but fast. And tough! They'll stand up to conditions that would tear apart most other ships. She seems in great shape! Oh, I'm Brother Camparius, by the way; this is Sister Joanna; I'm a psychiatrist and she's a neurologist. These are our guards, Sir Dimitri and Dame Pearl." 

In spite of the name, Dame Pearl looked as though she could snap Jayne over her knee without breaking a sweat; Sir Dimitri was a little smaller, but not much, and looked nearly as strong. Neither was obviously armed, but something in the way they stood indicated that anyone trying anything would find that they had several unpleasant surprises concealed on or about their persons. 

"We have some medical supplies we need delivered to our enclave on one of the moons of Persephone. Here's the list," said Sister Joanna. "I think there is room in your hold." 

"Oh, yes. Plenty. And the fee is more than generous." 

"Half now, half on delivery is, I believe, the standard? With a bonus for early delivery." 

"Yes, that will be fine." 

"Also, we'll throw in resupply of your infirmary. I understand that you have a doctor on board? If we could confer with him about what you need?" 

Mal led the two Whitecoats to the infirmary, leaving the Arrowheads with Jayne and Zo . 

"Black and white and red all over!" said River as they entered. 

"A sunburned zebra," replied Brother Camparius, "A zebra was an animal on Earth-that-Was. It looked rather like a horse, but had black and white stripes," he explained. 

"River," said Simon, "these two nice people want to talk to you. They're doctors, and they're here to help you." 

At the word "doctors", River tried to flee the room. When she found Mal and Simon blocking the way, she scrambled under Simon's desk. It took a great deal of persuasion to get her to come out; Simon swore that he would not leave her side during the examination, and this seemed to mollify the girl somewhat. 

"Captain, our equipment will pull a lot of energy from your system; can you tap into Avalon's power grid? We'll reimburse you for the cost," said Sister Joanna, "Now, dear, this may be a little uncomfortable, but we'll be as gentle as we can. Captain, if you could give us some privacy? Camparius, do you have the cortical scanner ready?" 

Mal gave the order by intercom to Kaylee and stepped out of the room. 

* * *

Sister Joanna came out of the examination looking about ready to bite a board in half. Brother Camparius seemed ready to spit nails. 

"Monstrous!" exclaimed Sister Joanna. 

"Horrid!" added her colleague, "Not to mention unspeakable, reprehensible, disgusting, and outrageous!" 

"We heard rumors," said Sister Johanna, sinking down onto one of the waiting room couches 

"We suspected," added Brother Camparius, pacing back and forth waving his hands expressively, 

"But we did not know," said the Sister, almost in a whisper; she looked as though she were about to either start crying or to grab a weapon and go hunting. 

"Dr. Tam, Simon," said Brother Camparius, "your sister is the first patient we've examined who escaped the Bluehands. We had heard rumors, but we had nothing concrete." 

"It is evidence," said Sister Joanna, sitting up straight and almost gloating, "Evidence at last." 

"Dr. Tam, we need to get River to one of our enclaves," said Brother Camparius, almost bouncing with excitement, "for two reasons." 

"First we think we can repair most of the damage," said the excited Sister Joanna, "She won't be exactly as she was before--that would take a miracle--but I think we can get her back to where she'll be able to function." 

"Second, we'll have concrete evidence!" Brother Camparius almost shouted. 

"Of what?" asked Mal. 

"Of what the Bluehands have been doing. Oh, we've heard rumors, but we've never had direct evidence. We know what the Bluehands are capable of, and some of us have wanted to pin back their ears for some time," explained Brother Camparius. A certain tone to his voice indicated that he was one of that party. 

"But our tradition of neutrality held us back," explained the Sister; her tone indicated that she might be of the other faction, "That tradition was already very old when Humankind left Earth-That-Was; as outraged as we were by what we have heard of the Bluehands, we couldn't break it for mere rumor." 

"Some of us may not want to break it even so," added the Brother, sparing a brief glare for his colleague, "but at least we should be able to do what we can for River. " 

"But it isn't our decision to make," she added severely, "We'll report our findings to our superiors. We'll contact you when a decision has been made." 

"How?" 

"We'll find you. Our Orders have a long reach." 

* * *

Some months later, having delivered the medical supplies to Persephone--and having been generously rewarded--Serenity had set down on the world of Samarkand, one of the more prosperous worlds in the Outer Rim. Samarkand was well endowed with both minerals and good farmland; as such, it was fairly self-sufficient, and did a brisk export trade in a variety of commodities. Being at the juncture of several important trade-routes, ships of every kind and description were constantly landing on and taking off from the chief spaceport. Accordingly, nobody paid much attention to an ancient Firefly landing on one of the more obscure pads. 

Captain Reynolds was, if not happy---for he doubted that, after what he had gone through he could ever be really happy--certainly satisfied, and almost content. Not only had their last cargo had been mostly legal--never mind several small, but valuable, items not on the official manifest--but they had also actually earned an early-delivery bonus. Furthermore, a coded Wave had come containing nothing more than two graphics files---which, upon being opened showed the logos of the Twin Orders. This probably meant that a decision had been made about River. 

Speaking of whom, the girl was at the mouth of the cargo bay; she was enough in the shadows that nobody who wasn't fairly close to the ramp and happened to look at exactly the right angle could see her, but she was able to look out at the bustling activity of the spaceport. 

"Zebras!" she called out, and Mal could see a groundcar approaching bearing the cross-andcrescent design. As it got closer, he could see that the driver and at least one passenger were dressed in black, with the glint of gold on his or her chest. Mal knew that, although the visitors weren't a direct threat, a defensive posture and preparations for a quick exit were probably in order; they might not have to use either, but better to be prepared. 

"Simon! Jayne! Zo ! Preacher!" said Mal into the communicator, "We need you in the cargo bay." 

The groundcar pulled up to the foot of the ramp. Sister Joanna and Brother Camparius got out and came up the ramp. The two Arrowheads, who stayed by the car, were not the two from before, but they looked quite as capable. 

"Captain, Dr. Tam," began Brother Camparius, "we have some good news." 

He got no farther, as River let out a shriek. 

"Two by two! Hands of blue! Hands of blue! Two by two!" 

Indeed, it was so. The two zombie-like figures--not the same men that Jayne and the Tams had seen on Ariel, but as like them as closest kin--were fast approaching. 

"Kaylee!" Mal called into the communicator, "fire up the engines! Wash, plot an escape course! Inara, secure your shuttle!" 

"Arrows! Guard!" cried Sister Joanna. 

The two Arrowheads got out of the car and moved to intercept the Bluehands. The crowd scattered. 

"Two by two, hands of blue! Hands of blue, two by two!" 

The Arrowheads and the Bluehands were within arm's length of one another. Each Bluehand pulled from his tunic a six-inch rod, which he grasped in his hand, holding it parallel to the ground. Jayne was let out a low gasp--he had some inkling of what they could do with those harmless looking sticks. 

When the Arrowheads got within arm's length of the Bluehands, the first one reached out and grasped the wrists holding the rods. She gave a vicious twist to each arm, causing the rods to fall to the ground, where they were ground to powder beneath her boots. She released the Bluehands' arms, only to grasp one by the collar of his coat and lift him several inches from the ground; her colleague did the same with the other. 

Brother Camparius called out three short words in a language that was neither English nor Chinese. The two guards dropped the Bluehands, who collapsed like two ragdolls. 

"Get you gone!" called Sister Joanna in a voice like a silver trumpet," the Blue Sun Corporation has no business here." 

The Bluehands picked themselves up and vanished into the crowd. 

"Captain Reynolds," said Brother Camparius, "get off this world! They'll be back, with reenforcements, and we can only do so much to protect you without breaking neutrality. One of our hospital ships will meet you in the Black. Hurry!" 

"Hold on there, we need to scout for new cargo, refuel, and. . ." 

"Never mind that. Have you enough fuel to get to Joppa?" 

"Yes, but. . . " 

"Then go. Plenty of opportunities there," said the Brother, handing Mal an envelope, "and give this to Dr. Tam. Hurry." 

Serenity took off. 

* * *

Mal found Simon in the common room, reading a letter and holding in his hand five cards. 

"What is it?" 

"From our parents. They say they realize what was going on. They're happy to know that we're still alive, and want us to know they're sorry for doubting me. Sorry!'" 

"Well, better late than never, I guess. What are the cards?" 

"They siphoned some of the Tam fortune through some dummy corporations to accounts in the name of the Red Cross or Golden Arrowheads. Five different accounts on five different banks on five different worlds," he said, showing them to Mal. 

"Well, we've called at all those worlds now and again. And those cards are bearer cards--not linked to any thumb or retinal print." 

"Oh yes, River and I have plenty of money, now. Our parents think that money can solve anything," said Simon bitterly. 

"Now, Simon, I don't think you're being fair," said Mal, "after all, at this point what else can they do?" 

"Nothing, I suppose. And, although a part of me would derive great satisfaction in telling Father that he can take the money and---well, I've become very pragmatic about some things lately, and the money would come in useful. One of the accounts is on Joppa; I should be able to pay some of our back passage, at least." 

"Now, Simon, let's hear nothing of that; I've said it before, you and your sister are more crew than passengers now, and in any case you've more than earned your keep with your medical services; we'll talk about that later. Now, go to bed." 

* * *

"Firefly transport! This is the CRC Hospital Ship St. Calixtus. We offer medical assistance. Prepare to dock." 

"This is Capt. Malcolm Reynolds of the Firefly Transport Serenity. We are not in need of medical assistance; you must have us confused with someone else." 

"Our information is from Brother Camparius and Sister Joanna, a follow-up on an examination they made on Avalon." 

Mal and Zo looked at one another. 

"How did they find us so quickly?" asked Zo . 

"Well, Camparius did say Joppa, and there are only so many direct routes between Samarqand and Joppa," put in Wash. 

"OK, Wash, take us in slowly," said Mal, "When we're docked, call Simon and River." 

The St.Calixtus dwarfed Serenity, although it was considerably less intimidating than an Alliance cruiser. When they docked, Mal, Zo , Book and the Tams approached the airlock. Mal pressed the communicator; a voice came from the St.Calixtus. 

"Do you come in peace?" 

"We come in peace," said Book. 

"Then come in peace," replied the voice, as the hatch to the Red Cross ship opened. 

The five were greeted by a tall woman clad in flowing white robes; although she did not really look much like Inara, something about her bearing gave an impression of how the Companion might look at sixty or seventy. 

"I am Mother Edith," she said, "Preceptress of the Red Cross Companions, in command of this vessel. Be welcome. Follow me." 

She led them on a tour of the ship; as the name implied, it was a medical vessel, equipped as well as any but the largest hospitals in the Core. The crew were mostly Whitecoats; the few Arrowheads seemed to be concerned mostly with ship's services--navigators, engineers, and the like. Simon asked several questions, and seemed to be impressed by the answers; for all Mal and Zo understood, they might have been speaking one of the dead languages of Earththat -Was. They finally came to what seemed to be a large conference room. Mother Edith took her seat in a large, throne-like chair at the head of the table; two Arrowheads--the first obvious guard-types the Serenity people had seen on the St. Calixtus--stepped out of a hidden door that opened suddenly and took their stances behind and to either side of the chair. 

"Sit, please," said Mother Edith, "and take some refreshments," she added, pointing to a bowl of fruit, a small plate containing crackers and sliced cheese, and a carafe of some liquid. 

With a glance towards Mal, who gave a small nod, Simon filled the glasses; the liquid turned out to be Avalon peach wine, which complemented the cheese. 

"We've thought about this," said Mother Edith, "long and hard; the leaders of our Orders debated strongly among ourselves, and we have come to a decision. 

"We will take the Tam girl, but not her brother; we can place her in one of our enclaves where the Blue Sun people will be unable to find her, much less touch her. Dr. Tam, we will not take you. For two reasons. First, it will be a lot harder to hide you as a pair than singly; second, there really is no place for you among us. One not sworn to our Order may not practice medicine among us, and you would not be happy idle; furthermore, you would not be allowed to treat your sister." 

"Why not?" asked Simon, not quite slamming his glass onto the table, but every line of his body showing the affronted Core World aristocrat. 

"As I said," replied Mother Edith sternly, but not unkindly, "you are not authorized to practice in one of our facilities; furthermore, the canons of medical ethics forbid treating a close relative. Under the circumstances it could not be helped, but now---besides, you aren't a psychiatrist or a neurologist, and therefore you are not qualified. You've done a marvelous job, considering, but River needs help that you just can't give her. Finally, you are doing a lot of good as Serenity's resident doctor; from what Brother Camparius has told us, you have saved most of the crew at one time or another, and have helped people on outer worlds that seldom see advanced medicine. 

"River," asked Simon, "what do you think?" 

"The marionette must be restrung before she can dance again. The girl rides off on a zebra." 

"I think she means that she wants to go," said Simon, deflating somewhat; he turned to Mother Edith. "What will happen to her?" 

"We'll treat her," she said gently, "we'll find out exactly what was done to her, and we will reverse as much of it as we can; what we can't reverse, we can teach her to live with." 

Simon nodded. 

"And then," she added, with a hint of steel in her voice, "we see to it that it doesn't happen again." 

"But," broke in Mal, "I thought that you people were neutral. Are you ready to stop sitting on the fence?" 

"Captain Reynolds, there are very good reasons for our neutrality; if we started taking sides, we'd become just another faction and would not be welcome in may places; if we weren't neutral, we would be able to help far fewer people than we do. In the second place---well, Captain Reynolds, I know that you are a die-hard Independent, but surely even you don't think that the Alliance government as a whole represents Evil-With-a-Capital-E!" 

Mal fidgeted and could not look Mother Edith in the eye. 

"There are good and honorable men and women in the Alliance government," she continued, "some of them very highly placed. We will let the knowledge of what Blue Sun did to Miss Tam and the others get to the right people. Some will be as shocked and outraged as you and I are; some are in factions that are already opposed to the supporters of Blue Sun--the Alliance is hardly monolithic--and some have mixed motives. Be that as it may, I tell you--and we of the Red Cross do not lie--once the information gets to the right people there will be a thorough housecleaning in the Alliance government, and Blue Sun Corporation will find it is not immune to the law's reach." 

"And what should we do in the meantime?" asked Zo . 

"You and yours should continue doing exactly as you have been. Simon is still wanted, but when word gets out that he honestly does not know where his sister is, he will become very low priority. From time to time, as we can, we will let you know how Miss River is doing, but for a long time it will not be safe for the Tams to meet again. What Simon does not know, he can't be made to tell." 

"That may satisfy the Alliance," said Simon, "but the Bluehands, they've tried to kill anyone and everyone whose had contact with or knowledge of River." 

"Then stop hiding in the ship," suggested Mother Edith, "be sure that lots of people see you. Even the Bluehands can't kill the whole population of even a small city; the more people know about you, the harder it will be for them to eradicate you. Also, we'll have the Arrowheads give you some information; the Bluehands are curiously vulnerable to some very low-tech attacks." 

"And when will we know when...?" began Simon. 

"Oh, you'll know all right," replied Mother Edith with a slight air of gloating anticipation, "Once this gets out, the repercussions will be felt even in the Rim. Now, Dr. Tam, we won't force you--that is not our way; if you really want to continue trying to treat your sister yourself, and if Capt. Reynolds is willing to still shelter you, you may go on your way. But know this," she added with a steely tone, "our offer is one time only. We seldom offer asylum, and when we do it is only after careful consideration. You are not prisoners here; you may stay here or go back to your ship as you please; but if you un-dock with River Tam on board Serenity still, then we will consider our offer of asylum rejected." 

With that she arose and swept out of the room; the Arrowheads stepped back through the hidden door. 

* * *

Back aboard Serenity, there was some discussion, but everyone knew what the end result would be; Simon agreed to turn River over to the Red Cross/Golden Arrowheads for asylum and treatment. He went to help her pack while the rest waited in the galley. 

"I'll miss her," said Kaylee, "it was fun to have another girl around." 

"And what are Inara and I? Banshees?" asked Zo , although without rancor. 

"Oh, you know what I mean. With Inara I feel so awkward and clumsy, like a half-grown calf; and you're very nice, Zo , but you're a married woman and the second-in-command---I can't talk to you or get silly with you the way I can with River." 

Inara leaned forward and patted Kaylee's hand. 

"Zo and I understand, dear. And we'll miss River, too. It was nice having a little sister to take care of." 

"River is a very special person," agreed Book. 

"When she isn't being all morbid and creepifying," added the Captain; Jayne snorted in agreement. 

"Captain," came Simon's voice over the intercom, "River and I are ready to go." 

"We'll meet you in the hold to see you off," replied Mal. 

* * *

River looked quite composed; her hair was done up, and she looked almost normal. She had her arm linked with Simon's; Simon carried her bag. The Serenity's company was lined up along the center of the cargo bay, in a line leading towards the airlock. 

Inara placed a silk paisley shawl around the girl's shoulders. 

"Goodbye, River, dear. I hope to see you again, someday." 

Kaylee pulled out a sculpture of a Firefly, made out of old engine parts, and handed it to her. 

"For you to remember us by." 

Wash handed her one of his beloved dinosaur figurines, while Zo presented an Avaloncarved statuette of a warrior woman. River hugged both of them to tears from all three. 

Jayne looked awkward, and then snatched from his head the knit cap his mother had sent him. River put it on, then reached up and kissed the big man on the cheek. He blushed. 

The Shepherd Book gave her a Bible, telling her that she could fix that one if she wanted. 

Last of all was Mal, looking uncomfortable. 

"I never was much for good-byes," he said gruffly, "But you take care of yourself. Serenity is your home; if those Whitecoats don't treat you right, we'll come after you." 

River hugged him. Simon took her by the arm and gently led her towards the airlock. 

"St. Calixtus!" he called out, "request permission to come aboard." 

"Be welcome, if you come in peace," came Mother Edith's voice. 

"We come in peace." 

"Then come in peace." 

Inara and Kaylee were weeping openly. Wash and Book were tearing up a bit. Mal, Zo , and Jayne were dry-eyed, but looked as though it was by sheer force of will. 

Simon soon returned from the Red Cross ship, his face impassive, his Core World Aristocrat persona gathered around him like a suit of body armor. 

Presently, two armed ships--a frigate and a corvette--marked with the Golden Arrowheads drew alongside the hospital ship; Serenity undocked from the St. Calixtus. Simon watched as the three larger ships vanished into the Black, still saying not a word. 

* * *

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, Jayne felt the need for a snack. On his way back to his bunk, he passed the corridor to the passenger cabins. Hearing a muffled sob, he moved down the corridor with remarkable silence for such a large man. A door to one of the cabins was partially opened; peeking in, he saw Simon Tam curled up on the bed, sobbing. 

Now, Jayne was not a complex man, nor was he one who generally considered others' feelings; he was not, however, given to deliberate cruelty, and he could no more turn away from such a scene than he could have kicked a puppy or tortured a kitten. He entered the cabin, sat down on the bed, and awkwardly, but gently, placed his hand on Simon's shoulder. 

"Hey, Doc. . . Simon . . . you OK?" he said, trying to keep the usual rough tone from his voice. 

* * *

Later that night, as Mal was walking the ship on his usual patrol, he glanced into Simon's cabin. There he saw Jayne, sitting on the bed, with a sobbing Dr. Tam's head buried in his shoulder; Jayne was gently, if awkwardly, stroking Simon's hair and murmuring soothing words in English and Chinese. 

Jayne looked up; his eyes met Mal's. His look seemed to say, "Go ahead; make something of this." 

Mal mouthed "I see nothing," and withdrew, knowing that the next morning Jayne would be restored to his usual grouchy self, that he and Simon would continue to snipe at one another, and that all would be well aboard Serenity. 

+Finis+ 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Arrowheads**   
Author:   **BAW**   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG**  |  **gen**  |  **36k**  |  **06/25/04**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Inara, Jayne, Simon, River, Book \- The rest of the crew, plus three OCs   
Summary:  Simon has had enough; Book comes up with a solution.   
Notes:  Disclaimer: This is a piece of "fanfiction" in the world of "Firefly", which belongs to Joss   
Wheldon and other persons and entities; per counsel's opinion, my use of the milieu of that   
series falls within either 'fair use' or the 'parody exception' (or both), as this is an exercise in   
literary composition and is not for material gain.   
Notes: My first attempt in this fandom. Be gentle, please. Lawrence81@iwon.com This is to   
be imagined as occurring after the series as made, including the unbroadcast episodes. Slight   
spoilers--perhaps--for Ariel. There are some references to things that happened after the   
series-as-made and before the beginning of this story, which may be fleshed out later in   
another story. This is basically gen, although there are a couple of bits that could--if you have   
that kind of mind--be taken as pre-slash.   
  



End file.
